


The Ball Drop

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 Times Fic, Birthday Sex, Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Exhibitionism, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years Eve fetish, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Once a year on New Years Eve, Spock and McCoy clandestinely meet up for a no-strings attached quickie in various parts of the ship. But one year, on McCoy's Birthday, something changes.PWP. A Five Times Fic.One shot, complete.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	The Ball Drop

**THE BALL DROP: OR 5 TIMES SPOCK AND BONES FUCKED, AND ONE YEAR THEY MADE LOVE**  
**(A 'five-times fic)**

**1.**

He didn't know exactly why it had happened the first time. Only that it had. He only knew for sure there had been the wildest, raunchiest New Years Eve party going on in Rec Room C on the Enterprise. He'd already knocked back a couple glasses of champagne, so he was feeling fine, not enough to be drunk, but tipsy enough to feel comfortable and daring enough to casually eye-fuck the first officer. He'd never done anything like eye-fuck the first officer. Never in a million years. 

It was near the beginning of the five year mission. He had just started serving aboard the Enterprise and from day one he and Spock often worked in the lab together huddled in close quarters countless times performing experiments or dissections. He'd antagonized and teased the Vulcan over and over on the bridge, they'd gone through a few hectic and dangerous missions already, they'd argued sometimes casually over science or moral issues or rarely bitterly enough about a subject with Spock regressing into logic and McCoy swearing and gesticulating and he'd then wondered if they'd ever speak to each other again, but then an hour later they'd both act like nothing had happened. 

But during this goddamned crazy, wild New Years Eve party Jim had planned, suddenly Spock and he had locked eyes from across the room, as he was standing there holding a glass and with a drunk Scotty and the Vulcan was hanging out with the captain. Spock had some sort of mischevious gleam in those dark, sharklike orbs. He found himself flitting his own eyes, smirking back, actively flirting with Spock. Had to have been the champagne giving him this false courage.

What the fuck ever. It happened. 

At 23:30 Spock suddenly appeared next to him. There was a lighted mirror ball that was due to drop in the Rec Room and McCoy's attention had been focused on it, but then he felt warm fingers grab onto his hand, and the next thing he knew was being dragged off kinda like a caveman would drag off a mate, except more logically (he supposed). Nobody else had noticed this as everybody was watching the ball drop.

He'd thought perhaps maybe Spock had some important data or observation to share with him in a quiet corner, but no, Spock pulled him into a tiny closet, literally only enough room for two, on the far side of the rec room, closing the door, shutting them in together. 

"Spock what in the hell are you up to?" McCoy hissed.

"Happy New Year, Doctor," Spock replied. 

"You dragged me in here to tell me that? Why you green blooded hob-- _mmmmphh_." Spock's lips were on his, shutting him up. It was obvious now what Spock wanted, and McCoy wasn't about to turn down some sneaky fooling around but he couldn't believe what was happening right under everybody's noses. He didn't know the first officer was capable of something like this but the Vulcan apparently was. The party continued on the other side of the door. This closet didn't lock on the inside, that much McCoy was aware of, so anybody could walk in here and catch them in the act, maybe Spock liked it like that. Spock was still kissing him, McCoy felt his trousers being unbuttoned, then fingers yanking them and his underwear down, his already aching, leaking hard dick flopping out. Spock knelt down. Took McCoy in his mouth. Suddenly the only sound was McCoy's own heavy breathing.

It didn't fucking take long at all till he came, gasping and sputtering and moaning as he felt himself ejaculate down the first officer's mouth. Spock released his cock, wiped his face with his own sleeve, then stood up. Holly fucking hell, Spock had swallowed. Spock knew what the fuck he was doing. Where in the hell did the Spock learn how to do that? 

Then McCoy was being unceremoniously spun around, the regulation black trousers and underwear pulled down even more to expose his ass. "Go easy," he whispered. "This isn't normally my...I don't normally...." He gulped.

"Your first time being penetrated, why Doctor, that is indeed surprising," Spock breathed in his ear, sounding different than usual, as a single lubed finger breached McCoy's anus (where in the hell had Spock gotten the lube from? But the first officer didn't rush this, took his time, goddamn it felt amazing).

He pushed back on Spock's finger as the Vulcan teased him open, open, coaxing him, come on, open up baby. "Call me...Leon...ard," McCoy gasped out. The Vulcan found his prostate, put pressure on it, McCoy let out another embarrassing noise. 

"Leonard," Spock breathed, nuzzling his face, McCoy leaning into him, "Do you want me?"

"Fuck yes, Spock."

So Spock took him, right there in the closet, the party going on just beyond the door. The noises they both made as Spock thrust grew a little louder he no longer cared if anybody was listening, and then the Vulcan came hard inside him, making a sharp cry out that McCoy'd also had never heard before, Spock biting down on his neck.

" _Ten, nine, eight, seven..._."

Spock spun McCoy back around, kissed him roughly on the mouth as he pulled up McCoy's pants. 

"Happy New Year," Spock whispered. 

"Oh Lord Jesus...Happy New Year... to you too, Spock." They kissed again, McCoy's hand went around the back of the Vulcan's neck, fingers brushing a pointed ear. 

" _One! Happy New Year_!"

When the crowd started singing the traditional "Auld Lang Syne" Spock nodded at him, opened the door of the closet, then exited. 

McCoy stayed in the closet for a few moments, collecting himself before getting the hell out of dodge so that nobody else could see how rumpled and wrecked he was.

Later, with the Vulcan's cum still in his ass (and a little blood dripping out), he took a long hot shower where he was so turned on again he jacked off while fingering himself where Spock had been. 

Goddamn, it was fucking hot. He was ruined.

He hadn't known what brought that on. And the next day, they both pretended like nothing had happened. However, He couldn't help but absently rub the spot where Spock had bit him, for about a week afterwards.

**2.**

In fact for an entire year, they pretended like that hadn't happened. McCoy would have liked for it to happen again, but he didn't push things. He guessed it was just a one-off.

Until New Years Eve again.

He wasn't at the party this year, he had been finishing up some last minute work in Sickbay. He was taking the turbolift over to the rec room, about 23:20 hours, roughly.

Then lo and behold, the first officer joined him in the lift. "You were not at the party, Doctor."

"Sometimes a physician's work is never done," McCoy said with a grin. "Had to skip most of it, this year. I'll make it on time for the ball drop though." 

"Really, Leonard?" Spock touched the controls, stopping the lift. "I dare say you will not."

Spock leaned over, they kissed, McCoy's eyes flitted shut. His prick immediately knew what was going to happen. He felt his trousers being unbuttoned. At Spock's promptings, he stepped out them and his underwear. Now he was completely nude from the waist down, except for his boots, and curious what Spock was planning in this lift. Spock got down on his knees.

"Oh Lordy," McCoy said, closed his eyes as Spock's mouth sucked him in.

After McCoy came, Spock undid his own trousers and underwear, his hard dark green cock jutting out. McCoy eyed it in the bright light as Spock spun him around, prepping McCoy with lube. Spock did the same thing as he did last New Year's Eve, gently coaxed him open, massaged his prostate till he was mentally begging for it. Spock then spun him back around to face him, manhandling him, picked him up by the waist, (which took considerable strength to do so, McCoy mused), pushed him against the bulkhead of the lift, put his legs onto Spock's shoulders and held him there as he entered him. The blunt head of Spock's cock, pushing in, made McCoy gasp. Spock thrust hard and McCoy was along for the ride basically, holding onto Spock's arms. 

Right before Spock came, the Vulcan reached over, hit the button, taking the turbolift off pause. The car resumed its journey. The Vulcan liked to live on the edge, it seemed. Now they only had about a minute before the lift would reach the Rec Deck and open up and somebody would see them fucking.

Suddenly Spock came, crying out, biting down hard on McCoy's neck. 

A millisecond before the lift opened the doors, Spock reached over, paused it again. "You little shit," McCoy panted out. "Almost got caught." 

The First officer pulled out of him, gently set McCoy down, yanked up his trousers. "Happy New Year, Leonard." They kissed. 

McCoy found his own regulation trousers and underwear, quickly shoved everything back on. After Spock exited, he ordered the lift to go back down to deck 7 so nobody could witness how much of a mess he was, or see his brand new hickey. Again, later on in his quarters with Spock's cum still in his ass, he furiously jacked off in the shower. God he was ruined. 

And then the Next day, they pretended like nothing had happened. Just like last year. 

**3.**

Another year, another New Year's Eve. Except this time, Spock contacted him at 17:00, via intercomm, with a command: " _Doctor, I shall expect you to meet me in Jeffery's Tube XL14A. 23:15 hours_." Oh God, there it was. Year 3. Another clandestine fuck. McCoy's dick already started getting tingly and hard in his pants in anticipation.

"That's the one near Engineering, right?" He kept his voice even, his breathing normal.

" _Affirmative_."

"Acknowledged, Mr. Spock," McCoy said crisply, couldn't let on what was happening in case somebody was monitoring shipboard communications. "McCoy out."

The Jeffrey's Tube liaison was a little more difficult to pull off, the tube being at a sharp incline and all. They'd found a flat smooth area of the tube with little wiring and conduits. Somehow him laying on his back, legs up, Spock kneeling and thrusting into him, hard, worked quite well. Spock had the intercomm on, listening to the New Year's Eve party. When he'd cum, McCoy had squirted all over his uniform shirt and the Jeffery's Tube. Spock had noticed, stared at it, seemed to encourage the Vulcan who followed not long after and collapsed onto McCoy's body. McCoy held him close for a few moments. Then he realized the intercomm was 2-way. Anybody could have heard them fucking from the Rec-room, if they'd been paying attention. 

McCoy reached over, hit the button, the sounds of the party ceasing. "You want to be discovered," he whispered to Spock collapsed his arms. "You filthy, sneaky Vulcan." 

When they tried to leave the tube, McCoy suddenly lost his balance and slid down it several centimeters. Spock caught him before he traveled too far. What a gentleman.

Again, later on in his quarters, Spock's cum still in his ass, he didn't bother waiting for the shower. As the doors shut him in, he pulled his cock out, furiously jacked himself off.

And again, they pretended like nothing had happened the next day. 

He was beginning to see a pattern.

**4.**

He was sitting in his office, about 22:00 hours, the next New Years Eve. He'd already snuck off to his quarters about an hour ago, took a shower, had even prepped by giving himself an _enema_ , something he'd never done to himself before. He wasn't exactly hoping and anticipating something would happen again, as it had for the past three New Year's Eve's, but--

"Doctor." 

McCoy turned around in his chair. It was Spock. McCoy smiled. "Hi."

"Happy New Year," Spock said. 

"Happy New Year to you, too, Spock," McCoy said. Goddamn his prick jumped, already hard as a rock, leaking pre-cum no doubt. He glanced down at Spock's bulge, then up into the dark eyes. Spock made no move towards him, however. "Everything alright, Spock?" There was no answer. "Aw, don't tell me you have a medical complaint at this hour. Do you?"

Spock took a step towards him. "Negative. I was wondering if perhaps this would be a suitable location." 

"My office?" McCoy looked around, it wasn't very comfortable, and even though they were alone anybody could walk in here at any time. "How about we go back to my place or yours?"

Spock shook his head. "Too private."

"I see you like living dangerously." 

"Your scent is rather pleasurable," Spock said.

"New soap," McCoy said, as he stood up. The bottle of his shower gel this morning had a picture of a tiger on it, he had been hoping it would make him smell beguiling. It appeared to have worked. Spock drew closer to him, tilted his chin up with a single finger. McCoy gave the most flirtatious, 'fuck-me' glance he could manage. 

The Vulcan grabbed his hand, dragged him along.

"Ohhhh, where'we goin'," McCoy said in a mild tone. But he was giddy with anticipation. His dick was too. Spock suddenly drew him into an embrace, sniffing him, arms circling him. McCoy's arms went around Spock, goddamn the Vulcan was so muscular yet slim, firm and sexy. Spock's mouth was on his.

The Vulcan pushed him up against a biobed. Deft fingers reached down, unbuttoning his trousers, then sliding the pants and underwear down. Spock's hand gripped McCoy's cock, started stroking it, McCoy's eyes fell closed. McCoy heard Spock hit the intercomm button. 

" _Kirk here_."

McCoy opened his eyes, panicked a little, tried to pull away. Spock pulled him close, took hold of his cock again. McCoy shook his head 'no'. 

"Spock here. Happy New Year, Captain." Spock looked at McCoy, with a glance that seemed like the Vulcan was daring him, raising an eyebrow in invitation. McCoy found himself capitulating, stopped his protesting. Closed his eyes again. Spock stroked him off, as the Vulcan and the captain carried on a conversation about the New Year's Eve party. 

" _Be really fun if you and Bones were in attendance_ ," Kirk said. Spock kept jacking McCoy off. McCoy tried to keep his breathing even so the captain wouldn't hear.

"Perhaps I can get him to make an appearance. The doctor is rather indisposed at the moment," Spock said, then deftly twisted his wrist. McCoy gritted his teeth as he came, spirting semen all over the deck, and his trousers and Spock's hand. "Spock out." Spock hit the intercomm switch. 

"You little shit," McCoy breathed out, wiping his face with a hand. "Took everything for me to keep quiet. You fixin' to get us court martialed!" 

Obviously in no mood to argue, Spock spun him around, got out a bottle of lube, quickly prepped McCoy's rectum, then slid his cock into him.

In between thrusts McCoy managed: "Somebody might...walk in here...and if we're caught...we're finished..."

"Not yet, Leonard," Spock whispered. He came, crying out sharply and McCoy groaned as he felt the Vulcan's thick cock pulsating inside him. Fuck that felt good.

Later on, in his quarters, Spock's cum still in his ass, he again, barely got inside the door, when he'd pulled his dick out and furiously jacked off. 

And the next day they pretended like nothing had happened.

**5.**

The next new years eve, McCoy was in his office again, getting a little ancy. It was nearing 21:00 hours, he'd done his pre-NYE prep, but he hadn't heard from Spock. Was the Vulcan at the party and expected him to show up there? Spock hadn't contacted him to arrange anything. McCoy tapped his PADD with the stylus. At 22:10 he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Computer, locate Commander Spock."

" _Commander Spock is on the bridge_." Ah, that's why. The Vulcan was standing watch. 

Maybe he could go up there and tease him. Let the hobgoblin know what he was missing. On this New Year's Eve. Or maybe Spock didn't want to anymore. Maybe he'd come to his senses.

He took the turbolift to the bridge. It was empty except for Spock, in the command seat and Mr. Sulu, sitting at the helm. Spock turned, smirked at him. "Greetings, Dr. McCoy," Spock said. 

"Hello, Mr. Spock. Happy New Year, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu turned around, smiled. "Happy New Year, Doc." 

"Mr. Sulu, you are relieved," Spock said. "Please go attend the party."

"Are you sure, Mr. Spock?" Sulu asked.

"I am quite capable of monitoring the helm, Mr. Sulu," McCoy said, eyes flitting over to the Vulcan. He walked up to the helm, jerked his head towards the lift. 

"Well, alright, Doc, have at it. Thank you, Mr. Spock." The helmsman got up from his post, practically dove into the lift.

McCoy sat down in Sulu's seat. 

"Resume computations, Helm," Spock said, with a little amusement in his voice. Luckily McCoy did really know how to operate the helm, he wasn't making that up. His fingers flew across the board. It looked as if they had been performing some Spectral analysis. He imputed a simple data sequence. "Very good, Doctor." 

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," McCoy said, quietly. He hit enter on the keyboard. "Is there anything else, I can do for you, Sir?" He threw his best flirtatious fuck-me glance towards the Vulcan. 

Spock's hand moved over on the command seat, shutting off the bridge camera. McCoy knew the first officer would have to note in the log as to why it was turned off, but it was easily explainable. "I believe there is something you can do, Helm. Please approach the captain's chair."

"Yes, Sir," McCoy said, falling into this little game without effort. He got up from the helm, walked up behind the captain's chair. He put his hands on Spock's shoulders, started deftly massaging them. "Anything I can do to make the first officer's job a little easier."

Spock grabbed his hand, lead McCoy down in front of him. The Vulcan reached under McCoy's duty uniform for his black waistband.

"Right here, Sir?" McCoy whispered. 

Spock nodded as he drew McCoy's cock out. McCoy stood there, in front of him, mesmerized, as Spock leaned forward in the captain's chair, and blew him. McCoy closed his eyes, almost toppled over as he focused on the intense sensations. The only sounds were his heavy breathing and the ships's bells. McCoy opened his eyes, looked down. The sight of the first officer's mouth around his cock was too much for him to take, he quickly came with a soft moan. 

Spock released his softening cock with a devilish gleam in his eye. 

As McCoy put his dick away, he wondered if Spock was going to spin him around, fuck him on the bridge, but then Spock motioned for the doctor to kneel down in front of him. Ah, Spock wanted a blow job in the captain's chair. McCoy could certainly oblige him. He fastened up his trousers, licked his lips. Maybe Spock had been fantasizing about this for awhile. Who knows. McCoy focused on doing the best he could, kneeling down on the small command platform. He noticed Spock liked it when McCoy grazed his testicles with his fingernails. And he found he liked the submissiveness of this. And he realized he liked doing this. Liked having Spock's dick in his mouth. Wished he could do this more often. But he wasn't going to ask. Wasn't going to ruin anything. Even though they'd done this for the past 5 years, secretly meeting on New Year's Eve. 

When Spock climaxed, McCoy swallowed, like Spock had. He stood up, wiped his mouth as Spock made himself decent. 

As soon as McCoy sat down in the helmsman's chair, the bridge doors opened, and the captain strode out of the lift. McCoy remembered that at any time, they could have been caught. 

"Happy New Year, Bones," Jim said. 

"Happy New Year, Jim," McCoy told him.

Spock stood up from the chair, as was usual, he and the captain conversed and nothing was amiss. Jim, smelling a little of booze but not drunk, made a joke about McCoy not knowing how to drive, but that was it. And for the rest of 3rd watch, it was McCoy on helm with navigation routed through it, Spock at the science station, and the captain sitting at this chair. And McCoy spent the entire watch pretending like he hadn't just sucked off the first officer in the captain's chair. 

And the next day, it was like it never happened.

**\+ 1**

Right after New Years, that same year, well about three weeks after, it was McCoy's birthday on January 20. His 50th. Jim threw a party for him in the Rec Room. McCoy enjoyed himself. Spock had even showed up. There was food and booze and music. McCoy'd had a few drinks, several glasses of champagne. Had cake. He might have passed out somewhere because his memory became a little faulty after that. 

He opened his eyes, and discovered he was in bed. He wasn't nude. He was wearing his black undershirt and his trousers, but his duty tunic was gone and so were his boots. Somebody must have escorted him back to his quarters and put him to bed. 

A second later and he found that he wasn't in his own bunk. These weren't his quarters. He glanced around, and the cabin looked familiar. Spock's. He looked over, and sure enough, there was a dozing first officer next to him. 

Spock opened his eyes. "Good morning, Doctor." 

"Morning," McCoy managed. He sat up, and the headache hit. He groaned. 

"There is a glass of water and a hangover pill for you on the bedside table," Spock told him.

"Thanks." McCoy took the pill, drank the glass of water. "Well, uh...." He wondered how he was going to say this. "Fancy meeting you here." 

"You were quite inebriated," Spock said. 

"Yes. Uh. Spock, based on our....uh...history, over the past five years, here's a question. And the only reason why I'm asking, is due to our obvious history, did we...uh...." McCoy motioned. "Engage in...?" He motioned again, his words failing him.

"No, we did not."

"So you brought me back to your quarters and--?"

"Put you to bed," Spock said. 

"I mean, I know it's not New Years, but we didn't uh...engage in any...uh...?" 

Spock shook his head. 

McCoy didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved. He just knew he would have to take Spock's word for it. Alright, he _was_ disappointed. He would have liked to have woken up naked in Spock's arms. Further sensory stimulation for solitary masturbation sessions. Oh well. He guessed their sneaky New Years Eve sexcapades were only for New Years Eve. No other occasion. He hadn't imagined it. It really had happened. And unless they signed on for another 5 year mission, they'd unfortunately run out of New Year's Eve's to fuck on. This mission would end in 6 months. 

"Would you like to use my shower?" Spock offered. "You vomited on yourself." 

"Oh. Who had to clean that up?"

"I did."

"Sorry," McCoy said, blushing. "I probably shouldn't have gotten so wasted."

"It is of no consequence," Spock said. Spock kept looking at him, oddly. McCoy realized he probably looked a little bedraggled, haggard. Hair all mussed up. The Vulcan also had bedhead, made him look adorable. "Happy Birthday, Doctor." 

"Thank you," McCoy replied. They gave each other a look, before McCoy turned and walked into Spock's bathroom. On the counter, McCoy noted there was a brand new toothbrush in a plastic wrapper. He assumed it was for guest use as Spock's own toothbrush was in it's resting place. McCoy brushed his teeth, then took a quick shower. He found his duty tunic, put his entire uniform into the bathroom disposal shute. 

He walked out in only a towel around his waist. He intended on telling the computer in Spock's living area to send him a new uniform but stopped short when he realized Spock was still sitting on his bunk, in only an undershirt and underwear. Maybe Spock had been only politely waiting for his turn in the shower, or maybe--"Everything alright, Spock?" McCoy asked. 

Spock stood up. "Indeed. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," McCoy said. He noticed the Vulcan studying his body, those dark eyes flicking from the towel around his waist, to McCoy's bare chest, then to his eyes, and back again. It almost seemed like an invitation. Almost. To test it, McCoy took a step forward.

Spock closed the rest of the distance, took McCoy's face in his hands. McCoy couldn't resist blurting out: "But it isn't New Years Eve." 

"It is not." 

"You know, I'd..." McCoy paused when Spock ran a hand through his damp hair, then said, "I'd really like to do this again right now, but you and I have this New Years Eve thing going on--"

"You wish only to meet on New Years Eve?" 

"I would like for things to happen between us more often than that...." McCoy wanted to ask what the context was, what were they doing. Why Spock wanted him in particular. But he didn't want to spoil things. So he just went with it. Spock dipped a single finger into the waistband of McCoy's towel, pulled on it. The towel dropped to the deck, leaving him completely nude. "Oh, you've done it now," McCoy told him. "Now _you're_ overdressed." 

Spock was kissing him all over, then their tongues intertwined as McCoy frantically pulled off Spock's clothing. Spock pushed him onto the bed, it happening so fast, in a blur. McCoy knew Spock was fixin' to top him, again, but he wanted to do something first. They had rolled around awhile caressing and kissing, on Spock's bunk, when McCoy got the Vulcan to flip over. McCoy spread those tight little ass cheeks, then tongued Spock's entrance. The Vulcan made little sighs and noises that didn't seem possible. 

For what felt like hours he performed anilingus on Spock, dipping his tongue in a little, circling around and around and around hearing those beautiful little cries, before Spock finally flipped back over, wordlessly signaling enough was enough.

McCoy climbed on top of him, straddled Spock's pelvis. He leaned forward, as Spock got the lube. Then with an adept finger the Vulcan began coaxing McCoy's ass open in his own little Spock way, the way McCoy liked it, since they only did it so infrequently, it took a little time to relax him, but finally he was ready. 

McCoy reached down, grabbed Spock's hard thick cock, slid it inside him. He rode Spock like a bull in a rodeo, going to town, their testicles slapping together, the sweat pouring from him onto Spock. It didn't take long for him to spurt cum all over Spock's belly, throwing his head back, crying out, his ass clamping down. Spock soon followed. McCoy felt Spock jerk inside of him, as the Vulcan emptied. 

McCoy collapsed down, Spock still inside him. 

A while later, Spock wanted to go again. Spock flipped him around so McCoy was on his back, legs over his shoulders, entered him again. McCoy couldn't get it up again but he certainly enjoyed it. Spock fucked him hard, till McCoy felt him cum again inside him. 

They lay together in Spock's bunk, shattered. Damn he was ruined for sure. They didn't bother cleaning themselves up, and dozed off together. They must have slept for hours, because Spock's alarm went off. 

McCoy lifted up his head. "You have to go on watch?"

"Unfortunately." Spock being a watch officer, was assigned to night (Delta) shift. Jesus, they'd fucked for that long? 

McCoy managed to get himself out of bed, staggering a little. Damn, they and the bedsheets were a cummed-up, sticky mess. "Mind if I use your shower?" 

"I believe I shall join you." 

"For round three?" McCoy joked. 

"If I may make it quick."

"Damn, you're like a fucking beast," McCoy said. "Sure wish we could meet again, another time, soon."

"How about tomorrow?" 

"Really? I'd like that. I don't know how I'm going to walk by the end of all of this, but yes, it sounds like a plan."

Spock grabbed his hand as they got into the shower cubicle. "Would you like to enter into a sexual relationship with me, Leonard?"

McCoy turned on the water. "You mean, you want me to be your boyfriend?" 

"You have put it rather emotionally, I see things logically, but indeed I do."

McCoy got some shower gel, started soaping himself up, as Spock promptly soaped up his dick and spun McCoy around. "Don't tell me about logic right now, not when you--"

Spock entered him. 

"Oh, fuck yes," McCoy said.  
_____________  
end.


End file.
